Conquest Now
by Lizz733
Summary: All that stands in the way of galactic conquest is a little blue-green planet blocking the western spiral arm of the galaxy. What is a leader to do when a certain someone just won't go away?


Hello Everyone, I've decided to start a story!

Please enjoy and know that I do not own Invader Zim or any of the show's characters. This is merely a fiction written for pleasure and not self gain.

* * *

><p><strong>**storytime**<strong>

The ominous sky snapped with electricity. Dark clouds brimmed with an acrid payload that would prove more than debilitating for an unprepared invader, but Zim had years to perfect the art of survival and it was something he was always particularly good at. Laser in hand, he gripped a metal support for the unfinished structure. Wind caught the edges of his uniform, whipping them furiously behind him. With a knowing grin, he looked at the coming retrieval team. They had no idea what this world could to do them…

It wasn't often that an Irken went rogue, much less an entire retrieval party, but that was the only explanation for the group that was now closing in on him. Spider legs extended, the party began ascending the structure in pursuit of their quarry.

"Traitors to the Empire…" Zim addressed his enemies. "Tremble at the might of a true Invader! Watch as the very elements of this planet bend to my will! Ahahahahahaha!"

As if on cue, the electricity in the sky finally ignited, sparking down violently and spidering across the skyline. Thunder shook the somewhat unstable structure, causing the assembly to pause in their ascent to reaffirm their grip on the structure. As they did so, the first of the perilous hazard began to come down.

"What is this?" one of the group exclaimed as the first drops impacted his fragile green flesh.

"Aaaah! It's some kind of acid!"

"He's too powerful!" The painful fluid battered down on the retrieval party, causing them to scatter for shelter. Some slipped on the newly slicked structure and fell to their doom while others cowered with barely any covering as the wind blew the downpour into crevices and hiding places.

Zim loomed menacingly over the proceedings, paste having protected him from the danger completely. "You were all foolish to believe you could take on an Invader! This planet is mine and you don't stand a chance against me! Leave now and I might be merciful!"

Behind him, the rain gave way to his spacecraft. The front glass peeled open for him as a small metallic robot waved vigorously and gave an ecstatic greeting to his master. Zim stepped inside, glass sliding closed behind him as another shock of lightening illuminated the sky.

Dipping low, the machine sped off along the contours of the land. Inside the cruiser, Zim reclined in his seat allowing the Voot to pilot its own way home. He pressed his fingers together in contemplation as the rain crashed down just outside the veil of his windshield.

"I must report to the Tallest at once. They must be let known of these renegade Irkens I have encountered. We Irkens are usually very patriotic; I wonder what could have caused so many to falter…"

"Yay Cows!"

Zim took a woeful glance at his construct minion before returning to his thoughts.

****meanwhile****

"What do you mean 'He wiped out the entire retrieval party'?" Red stared down his face at the much shorter Irken that was currently reporting to him. The poor alien looked worse for wear, burn marks peppering his bruised skin with visible swelling in both eyes and antennae protruding at odd angles.

"H-he controls the elements!"

"We're no match for him!" came the muffled exclamation of another Irken apparently wrapped in bandages all over.

"We can't stand up to his power…." Moaned another supported by a mechanical chair.

"This is Zim we're talking about… Zim?" Purple glared in confusion, one eye opened fully to scrutinize the beaten Irkens. They all simply hung their heads in reply.

Red slapped a hand to his forehead and rubbed his temples in agitation. "This shouldn't be hard. All you had to do was retrieve him. We even said you could kill him if you wanted."

"It's impossible," moaned the bruised chair-ridden soldier.

Red's growls mingled with Purple's moans as the transmission was cut.

Red paced in agitation before turning on his co-ruler and gesturing to the galactic map of a wall behind him.

"What are we going to do now? We can't proceed on to the west spiral arm of the galaxy with Zim on that planet…."

"Could we just go around him?" Purple suggested, crouching over a particular section of the map and drawing a hand to his chin.

"We could do that, but he'd probably notice and that would put him 'in' our domain which means we'd have to deal with him." Red sighed, dropping his hands to his sides.

"Maybe it's not worth it…" Purple sighed unhappily.

"Arg! Why does that one little dust ball of a useless planet have to be in the only solar system that bridges the gap between us and the last quarter of the galaxy?" Red pulls his hands up and tugs on his antenna in agitation.

"There are other galaxies out there…" Purple murmured.

"No, I'm too much of a completionist for that! We're taking the rest of this galaxy before we move on and if that one planet is in our way, we'll just get rid of it and Zim along with it!" Red slams a fist down onto his open palm. Purple perks up from behind Red.

"I'm hungry; how about some churros?"

******back on earth******

Zim stands in front of a monitor, awaiting his leaders' presence. He'd spoken to them just last week and though they'd come to an agreement over how often he was to contact them... (Clearly any more often than once a month was far too frequent for them seeing as the Irken Empire was expanding on an almost daily basis) this was somewhat more important than the usual doom based discussions he normally had prepared.

As he waited, his mind began to ponder over the time he'd spent on this world. What an adventure it had been… he'd even 'accidentally' destroyed a quarter of the surface area of the planet; not a very important quarter unfortunately.

There were so many close calls… too many to count. Every time he'd come so close to victory, but you know how these things are. It was Dib, or sometimes his evil sister Gaz… even once it had been Willie who diverted his plans for conquest.

But really, Zim was in no hurry. The feel of battle, the thrill… the rush of besting an adversary on the battlefield was something unmatched by anything in the universe and Zim lived for the fight. The conquest of earth could take another century for all he cared.

"Hhm", Zim pondered. "Strange that my call is not going through… The Tallest usually would have answered by now."

*****elsewhere*****

"Soldiers, your mission is cancelled" a serious voice stated.

"Cease all attempts to capture Zim!" came another.

"What, Zim?" Dib attempted to adjust the signal on his radio for better reception while cupping one speaker of the headset to his ear.

"You are to leave him on the planet. He'll get what's coming to him when we destroy that measly ball of dirt… what was that Zim called it?"

"Earth, my tallest?" came a feeble sounding third.

"Yes Earth… a fitting grave for a not so fitting Invader!"

"Zim won't know what hit him!" The second voice exclaimed.

As the first two shared a round of laughter, Dib's jaw dropped in shock.

"So yes, pull back your soldiers from the planet and return to the greater Armada for your reassigning."

"Y-yes my Tallest!"

And with that, the transmission was cut.

"Zim's own leaders turning against him? This is big!" With a flourish, Dib retrieved his trench coat from the back of his chair and dashed out of the room.

****end****

* * *

><p>So that's it for now! Hope you all enjoyed!<p>

Let me know what you think about it so far. I really do like mah Reviewz!

Anyway... Chao for now!


End file.
